RC aircraft have been in operation for many years. In basic form, RC vehicles are self-powered model vehicles (e.g., planes, jets, helicopters, quadcopters, rotorcraft, and other aerial vehicles) that can be controlled from a distance using a specialized transmitter (or controller). For example, a transmitter may be used to control the control surfaces (e.g., blade pitch, ailerons, flaps, elevators, throttle, yaw, roll, pitch) of an RC aircraft.
RC pilots often fly aircraft at locations that require the aircraft to be stored and transported. Thus, a need exists to efficiently store or transport RC aircraft.